marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
AvX: Consequences Vol 1 5
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | CoverArtist2 = David Curiel | CoverArtist3 = Adi Granov | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Inker1_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Colourist1_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer1_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | NextIssue = - | Quotation = Logan. You're angry now, but I hope in time you'll understand. The school has my best wishes and complete support. I have every faith you will teach the children in the spirit of Xavier and prepare them for the better world to come. I will keep them alive. You urged me to be the better man. I'd like to be that. I honestly would. But when you're being the better man, I don't need to be. Instead, I can be the man who does what's necessary. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = The Avengers track down Hope in an alleyway and ask her what she's been doing. They deduce that she's been looking for her father, but before they can reprimand her, they are alerted of a prison break. They rush away while Hope is ordered to wait. Twenty minutes earlier, Magneto, Magik and Danger broke Cyclops out of jail. Cyclops is surprised to see Danger there and she tells him that she feels she owed him this one last favor and that she walks her own way now. Cyclops wishes her good luck and tells her she's proved herself a friend of mutants. Before leaving, Cyclops says he has some business to conclude at the prison. He finds the three men that killed Jake and tells them that even jail is too good for them, before having Magik send them to Limbo. He then tracks down the corrupt Warden, who begs for his life. Cyclops tells him he's sparing him and that since there is no point in arguing ethics with his people, he'll flatten the prison, costing them massive amounts and warns him that this is what happens when anyone tries to profit from mutant prejudice. Before leaving, he asks Danger to leave him with something he'll never forget. The Avengers arrive later, finding the prison demolished, the Extinction Team gone and the prisoners escaped. Wolverine finds the warden with an X cared into his face and a note from Cyclops to Wolverine. In the note, Cyclops tells him that he supports what Logan and the school are doing and that he will keep the children alive while Logan teaches them Xavier's ways. In her room, Hope finds a note saying "Behind you". She looks out the window and sees Cable who tells her that its not her job to watch out for him, its his job to watch out for her, which he is, before leaving. Cyclops, Magneto and Magik watch a newscaster advocating putting mutants in concentration camps, and when Magneto asks him if killing neanderthal news anchors falls within their purview, Cyclops tells him it does not. Magneto warns him that they're embarking on something completely different now, but Cyclops tells him he's wrong, saying that just like before, they're hated, feared and saving the world. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Tattooed inmate * Unnamed inmates * Warden Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** * Prison in Undisclosed Location * Items: * * * Power Dampening Collars * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = | Notes = Story continues in . | Trivia = * This Comic Book was referenced in Marvel: Avengers Alliance and is one of the Comic Book Covers required in order to recruit Magneto in the game. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included